<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is the is that is by BialystockAndBloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194188">this is the is that is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BialystockAndBloom/pseuds/BialystockAndBloom'>BialystockAndBloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, MAG 159, Martin Blackwood - Freeform, Poetry, The Lonely - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BialystockAndBloom/pseuds/BialystockAndBloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short poem written by martin blackwood during their time in the lonely</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is the is that is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is the is that is.</p><p>the fog is thick,<br/>
but not thick enough to<br/>
muffle and dampen<br/>
the ocean's silent roar<br/>
as it beats relentlessly<br/>
upon the shores of this<br/>
accursed place.<br/>
no other sound is heard -<br/>
no children laugh<br/>
no seagulls squawk<br/>
no sailors sail.<br/>
it is me and my breath<br/>
and the shore<br/>
and nothing more.</p><p>this is the is that is.</p><p>i cannot see any more<br/>
than sand and fog and sea<br/>
and perhaps those truly were<br/>
the only things that ever were,<br/>
for surely, if there were<br/>
other people, or if there were<br/>
concerned friends, or if there were<br/>
loved ones who cared for me,<br/>
then surely they would have come<br/>
and taken me home -<br/>
unless this is home.</p><p>and home it may well be,<br/>
for i know were i to tread<br/>
further down along the shore<br/>
i would be met with nothing more<br/>
than sand and sea and coast,<br/>
and i know were i to try to<br/>
run away, i would be met with only<br/>
sand and sand and sand,<br/>
flat and level, without dunes and without shells,<br/>
without anything to signify that anything<br/>
but me had ever been there,<br/>
and i know were i to try to<br/>
swim away and call for help,<br/>
the sea would surely claim me<br/>
and carry me outwards<br/>
to where the waters grow still<br/>
and not even waves will give me company.</p><p>this must be home,<br/>
for though i am alone,<br/>
i am safely alone,<br/>
and you're only ever safe at home,<br/>
where no hands can hurt you<br/>
and no words can work their way<br/>
into your skull and your psyche<br/>
and take up residence forever.<br/>
where no friends can ever die<br/>
because they were never alive<br/>
and no hearts can be broken<br/>
because they were shattered from the start.<br/>
the only thing that poses threat to you<br/>
is hope,<br/>
hope that you will be saved,<br/>
or hope that you will be cared for,<br/>
for hatred burns you,<br/>
and violence bruises you,<br/>
but hope will slowly bend you<br/>
until you break.<br/>
there is no salvation,<br/>
only<br/>
this.</p><p>this is the is that is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just written in one go, but let me know what you think about it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>